Drowsy Stumps
Creation Ludicrine About Drowsy Stumps is an area on Ludus in an undisclosed location, formerly renowned for its abundance in "PINK trees". It was a former PINK forest and, as such, was heavily sought after by lumberjacks and others alike, all trying to get some PINK wood for themselves. These rare trees are incredibly durable and do not wear down over time. Drowsy Stumps has since been mostly deforested due to the PINK Rush of -96, though many amateur "Not-Lumber Jacks" have left behind the stumps of these rare PINK trees. As they do not degrade over time, they must be removed manually, which is where LDZX jumps in. Pesky stumps left behind interfere with much-needed area space for the growing population and economy. LDZX has decided to send in able-bodied pets to remove stumps, to be put on a payroll consisting of the stumps that they collect. At the end of each week, the pets will receive their stumps, which can be kept for a multitude of purposes or traded within Drowsy Stumps as a form of pseudo-currency. Please note that the trading of PINK stumps outside of Drowsy Stumps is unlawful. Pets on the payroll continue working and are housed in complementary Drowsy Stump taverns and have their thriving needs met as they work. (Commuting is not an option.) Pets may not participate in any activity outside of Drowsy Stumps unless they are pulled from the payroll first, during which their PINK stump totals are archived until their return. Based on the strengths and abilities of the pet, one may be able to carry more stumps, gather stumps faster, etc. or may alter the outcome of the stumps. (Heated, polished, frosted, etc.) Payroll The following pets are currently on the workforce and are clearing out stumps according to their abilities. As such, they CANNOT participate in any sort of activity outside of Drowsy Stumps unless they are pulled from it, at which point their PINK stump totals are archived until the pet returns. *Blasty : 120 , /160 *Nulwib : 120 /120 *Mary : /40 *Machrax : 126 /270 *Luckbot-3B251 : 42 , /90 *ST : *T'hooth-Krater : 70 , /190 *Nath : 76 , /160 Stump Archive The following pets have been pulled from the payroll. Their stumps may be claimed upon the return of the pet to Drowsy Stumps. *Cutiaso : 119 , / *Peny : 150 / *Igneous : 78 , / *Professor Trollock : 150 / *Digug : 96 , / The below sections have not been formatted to match the above. We apologize for the inconvenience and will renovate this as soon as possible. PINK Wood Orders Here, you can order some PINK wood for your home that you can polish and furnish by yourself for some nice home decorations and furniture. Since we get the wood from the PINK tree stumps, you may order as much as needed. Here's its tileset: Land Orders Here, you can order some land for a secondary or vacation home in Drowsy Stumps. The area is generally quiet. You can build your own estate here or move your primary home here. Acre are sizes are Small, Decent, and Medium. If you are looking for a larger sized accommodation, you may ask some neighbors if you wish to combine homes or state your reasoning. Prices begin at 50 Stumps and expand with size. Cave Deeds You can buy some land inside the PINK caves. You might find some fossils, a new species, or you might even hit a PINK mine full of Tourmaline. Final result is not guaranteed. Cost is 30 stumps per deed. You may only purchase one deed. Deals you make with other people is not our problem. Poisonshot *Found new species (Named Mushrown, and pix need to be resised) and about 5 big cristal of Tourmaline and 10 small rock of Tourmaline. HankGuideDude *04:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC); Found new species (named Cirmfay) and found around 15 crystals of Tourmaline. *13:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC); Found a weird head (named Corsa). In addition to that, found about 3 big crystals of Tourmaline and 9 normal crystals of Tourmaline. David7015 * 16:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Found new species (named Thundaspin) and 1 Big crystal of Tourmaline. Stores Here, you can set up your own store! You can sell wares and stuff that will help the community in Drowsy Stumps. Make sure to set your prices as reasonable. ---- David7015 Axe: This axe will let pets cut down stumps faster than the other equipment. Costs four PINK stumps. Fire Blaster: Why use all those boring physical Axes and hatches? Now there's this fun tool that uses FIRE instead! It will burn the tree's roots to help you get more PINK trees! Costs 13 PINK stumps. ---- Lazro ''Stump-jack 200-'' Pop stumps straight out of the ground with this handy gadget! With the Stump-jack, you can get 2x more stumps out of the ground per day! Must be an adult pet to order. Cost: 16 PINK stumps ''OVER 9000-'' I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS DOES BUT IF YOU HAVE STUMPS TO KILL THIS MEME IS JUST THE THING TO BUY PLUS IT'S SHINY. Cost: 90(00) PINK stumps ''Elektronika Omega-'' This failed model of computer returns as a pet item, allowing pets to graph locations of trees and touramaline, increasing production by 5x. However, It decreases their stump capacity by 20. Picture: Cost: 50 PINK stumps ---- HankGuideDude Miner's hat. Used to illuminate the dark PINK caves and provides head-protection. Costs 9 PINK Stumps. Comes in three colors. ---- Trolland PINK Storage Cart Price: 100 PINK stumps, can only be bought when at current maximum. Usage: Can hold an additional 100 PINK stumps. Notes: It is a bit expensive to construct one, so we can only get 50 PINK stumps for every sold PINK Storage Cart. The limit is 4 PINK Storage Carts for each pet. Loans If you've bought something decreasing your PINK stump capacity and want to buy something you can't afford even at current max, you could take a loan, costing just 50% of your loan. So if your PINK stump capacity is 80, you could buy a PINK Storage Cart for 100 PINK stumps and pay 30 PINK stumps later. Category:Pets Related Pages Category:LDZX Facilities